The present invention relates to an exercise regimen which enhances exercise endurance by hydration with a glycerol solution prior to inception of exercise, combined with hydration during exercise with a glycerol and carbohydrate based solution to optimize endurance. In addition, the invention relates to a glycerol formulation ingested to combat the ill-effects of dehydration. Dehydration can result in adverse physiologic changes, clinical symptoms and impaired performance. These include increased heart rate, elevated temperature, lower cardiac output and reduced skin blood flow.
Oral replacement solutions are widely used in athletic and recreational events. Strenuous exercise, water immersion, extreme cold, as well as exposure to sunlight and heat can cause significant physiological changes. Subjects exercising or working in the heat or for prolonged periods of time are at risk for developing impaired function or heat-related injuries. In order to prevent heat-related injuries such as heat exhaustion, heat stroke and dehydration syndrome, a number of compositions and solutions have been suggested.
In the Runner's World article, entitled "HYPERHYDRATION" by Liz Applegate (September 1992), glycerol has been suggested as a way to preserve blood volume, moderate heart rate and allow more blood to be sent to the skin for cooling. No analysis of a particular use or regimen is discussed nor are there specifics given concerning when to use it or in what combination or proportions thereof.
Further, in a published study by Koenigsberg et al, entitled, "40 hour Glycerol-Induced Hyperhydration", there is some evidence that glycerol hyperhydration can be maintained for up to 40 hours with ongoing ingestion of glycerol.
In "Hyperhydration with glycerol solutions", authored by Riedesel et al, American Physiological Society, 1987, glycerol was studied and its affect on dilute saline solution retention as well as general fluid retention.
In "Effects of glycerol-induced hyperhydration prior to exercise in the heat on sweating and core temperature", authored by Lyons et al, Medicine and Science in Sports and Exercise, 1990, the effects of glycerol induced hyperhydration prior to exercise in the heat or sweating and core temperature was studied. Here, exercise was started 2.5 hours after the fluids were ingested. The study concluded that glycerol induced hyperhydration reduced the thermal burden of moderate exercise.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,650, issued on Sept. 15, 1992, found that glycerol containing solution, compared to water or GATORADE.RTM. type drink, ingested during exercise resulted in an expanded blood volume, lower heart rate, and lower rectal temperature during exercise.
Further, dehydration of a subject is a significant concern. When dehydration is severe enough (about 3% of body weight) symptoms of lightheadness, disorientation and fatigue ensure. Thus, performance and endurance are impaired.
Compared to several animal species, humans have an inadequate mechanism to replace fluid losses which occur during dehydration. This phenomena is known as involuntary dehydration.
When water alone is used for rehydration, plasma sodium and osmolality return to normal rapidly and osmotic contribution to thirst is lost.
In addition, the reduced plasma volume is restored early and the volume contribution to thirst is lost. Thus, drinking water to rehydrate reduces thirst and drive to replace losses. Furthermore, urine production is stimulated by these changes. In one study, after dehydration, followed by rehydration with water, subjects restored approximately 70% of lost fluid, and with a sodium solution, 80% was restored.
The invention herein described is a novel exercise regimen and composition for enhancing endurance and performance in activities such as hiking, soccer, football, etc., and allowing for one to combat the ill-effects of dehydration.